


Cuddling

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Really fluffy, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: prompt: Person A and person B are laying in bed together. Person C is playing video games next to them.





	

It was a cold winter day, and the heat wasn’t on because it would become too expensive soon. It had been snowing outside the little apartment they all shared for awhile. Hazel was wondering when Nico would call. She hoped he was taking care of himself, Will would probably do it though. She didn’t to need to worry about him but it was something that occasionally surfaced when she wasn’t thinking about her adorable lovers. And sometimes her job.

The bed was rumpled and no one saw any need to make it up when it would be thrown apart anyway, or so Leo said. It was Leo’s turn to clean up the bedroom, though he was constantly neglecting that duty. Hazel couldn’t help but shake her head at that, even though they all expected it. That didn't mean they didn't notice when the house was a little cleaner, usually with comfort food cooling on the table, if either Hazel or Frank, and occasionally both, had a long, tiring day. 

Then again Frank was curled up on the bed waiting for someone to join him. Hazel handed him a cup of hot chocolate that he drank readily. It was delicious, when she made it it always was. He resumed curling up after setting the empty cup down on the little table by his side of the bed. Now he had Hazel snuggling into him and he loved it. Though the silence of the room of was interrupted by whatever game Leo was playing. A first person shooter game that Leo could only get so far on.

They had been together for 2 years, and Leo moved in with the already couple Hazel and Frank half a year ago. It has been better than they expected. They all have jobs now, Leo a mechanic with his own shop; Hazel, who is a horse trainer and gives riding lessons 20 bucks an hour; and Frank who works as a detective. None of them hate their jobs, even when the jobs get tiring. Sometimes it was refreshing.

The relationship between them all isn’t perfect but it is far from rocky. They flow together, always trying to prove themselves yet content to give all and take what is given. They wanted a pet, but they all work so it would be impossible for the animal to be taken care of with the proper care.  

Plus the apartment wasn’t big enough and it didn’t allow pets no matter what the neighbors thought. The apartment they lived in was cozy enough, on the 2nd floor of a 4 story building, the inside of theirs was a three bedroom, two bathroom, cozy kitchen+living room combo thing. The rent was 400 which was cheaper than expected. Thank god they all graduated college, which would have piled up the stress of life. Minimum debts that were almost paid off except for Leo, who refused help from his loves.

  
Hazel and Frank feel cold skin try to move between them. They move over to let Leo in, who immediately puts his cold nose against Hazel’s neck making her laugh. Frank wraps his arm arms around both of them, nosing his face in Leo’s skin.  There are giggles all around as they drift off to sleep.It's cold outside but inside their warm in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
